


Alliances

by hazymay



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Or Is It?, They’re idiots, becky is a fluffy cupcake here, i really love heel Seth what can I say, it’s aew vs wwe, seth is a working process, they both love each a lot but what can I say, they go through some bad times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazymay/pseuds/hazymay
Summary: After a round of successful years in WWE, Becky Lynch shocks the world after news leak that she has signed with AEW.Becky’s last year in World Wrestling Entertainment was very rough. After a very public breakup with Seth Rollins over his sudden arrogance and new money hungry posture, she never once had the same peace while working there.Two years later and both AEW and WWE collide, when they agree to do a mixed PPV, the fans couldn’t be more excited about the probability of getting to see what used to be the greatest power couple in WWE interact again.





	1. over.

**Author's Note:**

> After losing to Brock at SummerSlam 2019 and the following Wrestlemania the year to come, Seth starts losing his once “champion of the people” mentality, leaving everything and everyone behind, focusing on himself and his goal of gaining back the WWE championship. That meant breaking up with Becky too.

April 5th 2020 - Wrestlemania 36

Seth stormed backstage flipping everyone off, he’d just lost at the greatest stage of them all to Brock Lesnar once again. He was losing his mind. How come this part timer has the best opportunities? What does he have that Seth doesn’t? 

While he knew WWE media was trying to get a hold of him, he couldn’t have cared less, he’d lost to Brock at SummerSlam and now he lost once again. He became a joke. 

When he got to his locker room he saw how Becky, his girlfriend of almost two years stood there, pale as hell.

“Seth...” She said stepping closer to him so she could give him so comfort. 

“Leave me alone, Becky.” He couldn’t even face her, he just wanted to be left alone. He threw his towel to the ground and turned his back on her, grabbed a water bottle and drank the whole thing in a question of seconds. When he turned around she was still there.

“I told you to leave.” They didn’t have the same relationship they had after SummerSlam happened. Seth became paranoid, he became cold and he looked for a vengeance that any sane person would’ve never even think about.

“I know but I see how hurt you are. Please Seth, let me help you, I’m here for you.” He didn’t know how this happened, the fighting, the annoyance of each other’s presence, they weren’t what they were before.

“I don’t want your help, for fuck sake’s, just leave me the hell alone.” And still, that didn’t work on her.

“Seth, I’m not giving up on us.” Every time she came closer, the more annoyed he got.

“You know what, Becky? Maybe you’re not. But I am. I’m done.” Her face dropped.

“You don’t mean that, Seth. You had a bad match, but you’ll recover from it! We all do, please just-, let me help you through it.” And those words made his blood boil even hotter.

“Becky, we’re done. I’m so fucking done. Just leave me alone. I’m tired of getting pushed back, when I was on my own I was the fucking king of this company and now I look like some idiotic jobber. So this is it, I’m getting back to being the best and I’m doing it without you. Now if you don’t leave, I will.” He stormed past her, not even looking in her eyes. He left her in utter shock his locker room. She didn’t know how they ended up like that, but after a call to Charlotte, the blonde came to pick her up with promises of donuts and cleaning all her tears.

•

April 6th 2020 - RAW after Wrestlemania 

No matter how much it hurt, Vince McMahon didn’t give breaks over heartache, so Becky was scheduled to wrestle the next day against Alexa Bliss. 

She wasn’t in the best form, that’s for sure. After a awful breakup with what she thought would have been her “it”, she didn’t have her head in the game at all.

The day still went on, she went to the gym and even though she should’ve had, there was no food in that stomach of hers, not one single cookie from morning to dinner. She was extremely dehydrated, because although she didn’t want it, she spent all morning crying feeling like a pathetic looser however Charlotte assured her it was more than okay and that she’d be there to support her best friend. And if needed, kicking Rollins in the balls too.

She had also asked Charlotte if anyone knew of it already, if the backstage rumor mill had already started and being the best friend that she is, she couldn’t help but to tell Becky the truth, everyone knew.

After Seth stormed out of Wrestlemania, he cut everyone off, Xavier, Cesaro, Roman, everyone. And all of them tried to talk to Becky with absolutely no success, she couldn’t even hear his name at this point.

Her anxiety was killing her upon arriving at the venue, she got a call from Alexa in which she was quick to pick up.

“Yeah?” She said sounding like she lost her voice.

“Hey Becks, I’m almost there, just wanted to check everything before we go out there, you’re supposed to win by pin-fall, ok girl? It’s because I’m still a bit unsure about my arm and I’m afraid submission would be to rough on it.” Becky really loved Alexa but she had no desire in talking to her right now.

“Yeah Lexie, I get it, don’t worry, pin-fall then. I’ll see you.” She was quick to turn the call off and head smack her sofa, leaving there all her will to wrestle tonight.

•

When her match was about to start, she began feeling extremely light headed but again blamed it on her lack of good spirit over the past few days.

Her theme song sounded through the arena and even with the huge support from the fans she couldn’t for the life of her put a bigger smile. She was smiling but anyone that knew her saw how fake it was.

She waited for Alexa to approach the ring, she was feeling more and more lightheaded but still chose to not do anything about it nor warn the referee. After he rang the bell she remembers wrestling Alexa, she remembers the dropkicks and she remembers the arm drags. But she doesn’t remember how all of a sudden she fell unconscious without even being touched. She doesn’t remember Alexa’s screams nor the referee’s yells. She can’t remember the medical emergency team and she can’t remember the fans gasps through the arena. But she does remember one thing. Black.

•

Seth was warming up for his match against Kofi Kingston, after turning his back on everyone he might as well show the fans the new and improved Seth, show the fans that he no longer was that stupid jobber that only knew how to loose to Brock Lesnar. That he could kick these sweetheart’s, fan favorite’s wrestlers asses. 

While warming up he saw the commotion backstage. How everyone was running and had these “uh oh” face on. He couldn’t help but laugh at how desperate the medical staff looked. Oh well, someone probably botched a move and now he could no longer wrestler, that’s what happens when you think wrestling comes easy. He didn’t think much of it.

When he was at gorilla one hour later, he saw how all the girls looked pale in comparison to what they usually looked so he went ahead and asked a camera man what had happened.

“Hey, hey, you!” The camera man turned around while on his break in gorilla, not really knowing if Rollins was actually talking to him or not. “Yeah, you, who else am I pointing to?” The camera man finally stepped closer to Rollins. “What happened? Why is everyone so freaking worried?” The camera man looked scared of answering that question. Seth didn’t know why, it was mere curiosity, he didn’t really care if someone got hurt, Seth already kind made a bet in his head that Sin Cara had injured someone yet again.

“Sir, I don’t know if I’m the best person to tell you that.” Seth laughed at the man’s answer, why are people so fond of stalling, he wondered.

“Well, if I didn’t want you to answer it I wouldn’t have asked you, so can you just fucking spill it already?” The guy had already pissed him off. And what a shame. Seth was having a good day for a change.

“It was Becky, sir. She collapsed ringside.”

•

He didn’t know he was running until he had to stop so he could get some breath and not outright pass out. 

After hearing what happened to Becky he ran as fast as he could, and he asked everyone, he even asked the people who he knows that no longer like him. Even though they tried to help, they didn’t know what facility she had gone to either.

So he called them all. He called every facility in Tampa, Florida until someone told him where Rebecca Quin was and when he found out he warned Hunter he wouldn’t wrestle Kofi tonight. 

He drove there like a mad man, after seeing the waiting room he saw how Charlotte and Bayley were already there waiting for some news, he couldn’t let them see him, so he dodged away and followed a nurse to Becky’s room.

The sight upon him had him destroyed. After a couple of lies to the nurse about who he is and what he did, she told him Becky was now sleeping after being injected with some sleeping serum and that she’d be awake by tomorrow morning. When he also asked her if he could hang around her for two minutes she didn’t have the heart to say no.

After the nurse left him in private with Becky, he let himself hold her hand. He left a tear escape his eyes and prayed for her. For her to be okay. 

He had a pen on his back pocket, he turned her hand and drew a broken heart on her right hand. 

After a kiss on her forehead, he left the room before Bayley and Charlotte spotted him.

•

When Becky woke up the next morning she couldn’t help but to wonder why the hell did she have a doodle on her right hand. She soon forgot about it too.

•


	2. elite.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky once said she’d never date a wrestler and she should’ve kept her promise. After Seth broke up with her she felt like she could never be at peace again in that company. After her family and friends see how depressed the girl has become, they tell her to take a break from wrestling. And so she does. Until she gets a call from the American nightmare, Cody Rhodes.

After collapsing at a house show, Becky returns to Raw 2 weeks later. Everyone backstage kinda corners her into telling them what happened and how she’s feeling after her scare, she feels obligated to tell everyone she’s getting better and it was no big deal, even if she feels even more tired than before. 

She gets a huge pop in Philly, they all missed her dearly, her match went smoothly and while she could tell Liv was taking it easy on her she felt good, quick and agile. She was born to do this.

After Raw, she’s waiting for Charlotte by the parking lot, the girl was notorious for being late. After a couple of minutes alone and an almost deserted arena, she sees a familiar face approach her, she saw how he hesitated at first but ultimately came forward. 

“Hey.” His voice was cold and uninterested but his eyes betrayed him, he looked concerned.

“Seth.” She was looking for an escape, a way out of this terrible situation Charlotte, yes Charlotte, had managed to put her in for being always so late.

“You collapsed.” Again with the cold voice but hurt eyes, she felt like turning around and leaving him there, he deserved it.

“I’m fine now.” She could be cold too.

“You’re too skinny.” He probably didn’t mean it in a hurtful way. At least she prayed he didn’t.

“What the fuck do you want? Didn’t you ask me to leave you alone? I did, didn’t I? So why do you all of a sudden care that I’m too skinny?” She was fuming and by the look on his face he didn’t expect the outburst.

“I don’t want anything, I just-, I don’t want to see you collapse again. That’s it. And I never said that I didn’t care. Of course I fucking care.” He elevated in his voice and she knew this wasn’t the time nor the place to be fighting with him. Fans could still be hanging around in hopes of taking pictures, the least of her wishes would be appearing on a marks website where she’d headline it by arguing with Seth Rollins.

“I did everything you asked me, I left you alone. You said I was pushing you back, that you didn’t want to give us another shot. So please, stop with your moralism, you don’t care that I’m more skinny nor do you care that I collapsed ringside, if you’re doing this, asking me how I’m doing or warning me about my weight because you think I’d be mad that you didn’t do it because of our history together, then don’t. You own me nothing, Colby. Absolutely nothing. Now if you don’t mind I need to find Charlotte.” She tried moving past him but he grabbed her arm, softly so he didn’t hurt her. That’s what pissed her off the most, why was he still trying to be careful? Now? When it doesn’t fucking matter.

“Becky-, I, you know I,-“ He didn’t end it, he dropped his hand from her arm and she knew he’d just let her go.

“I wish you the biggest of luck. I truly do.” And with that she turned her back on him and left.

The fact that they both referred to themselves as both’s love of their lives shocked her. How did they end up here? 

•

When she finds Charlotte she tells her everything that happened, in tears of course. Everyone thinks Becky is one of toughest chicks out there. They don’t know half of it.

“Bex, do you want my honest, honest, honest opinion?” She said while facing the road with two hours of driving ahead of them. Becky turned to her, eyes lightly watering in vain. She knew what the blonde was going to say.

“Please.” Becky whispered.

“You need a break, Becks. You need to get better, you’re not okay, you’re so anxious walking backstage, you don’t sleep and you’re barely eating. I know you’re scared about the fans finding out that you and him broke up because of how popular you both are as a couple but it won’t be the end of the world. The fans will understand. We’ve all had relationships and we’ve all had bad breakups. But nonetheless, you need a break, one that lasts more than two weeks. And then, when you’re better you come back in full force and you take WWE by storm again. You’ll be unstoppable Bex.” She listens to Charlie, the blonde sounded genuinely concerned about her, and to be honest, her idea seemed great. Take some time off, get over Seth and get back and take what was hers once again.

She might listen to Charlotte. Just this once.

•

The next weekend she has off she takes the opportunity to visit her mom and dad in Dublin. There she finally manages to tell her mom that she no longer is dating Seth. Her reaction showed sorrow but most importantly, she sees how her mom also notices how skinny Becky looked too.

“Sweetie... how much weight did you loose?” Asked her mom while leaning over the kitchen counter doing some pancakes for Becky to eat, and when she says some, she means three hundred.

“Mom, I’m not eating all of that. It’s impossible.” She looked genuinely scared at the thought of eating so much.

“You eat what you can. Now don’t change the subject Rebecca. You’re extremely skinny! And I’m honestly mad that you’d be doing this just because of Seth. If he doesn’t want to be with you then don’t you cry over it, there’s a million men on this Earth that would kiss the ground in which you walk.” Her mom always made her laugh and her self esteem sky rocketed every time she was home.

“Oh mom, I missed you so much.” She hugged her fiercely. She always loved coming home, she left home a completely different person.

“And Becca... I think you should take a break. From WWE. It’s not healthy for you right now, you guys were a very “on screen” couple for a long time. The fans will be chanting his name and I’m scared you’ll get anxious, so please Becca, talk to Hunter and ask him for some time to get your things in order.” She listened with attention to what her mother had to say, and after listening to Charlotte and her mother, Becky’s decision got way more easier than expected.

•

That night she called Hunter. 

“Hello? Becky?” Hunter’s voice was always warm, especially to his NXT kids.

“Hi, Hunter.” She couldn’t help but to try to contain her sniffles. She failed trying.

“Becky, is everything okay? Are you crying?” Hunter’s voice got suddenly filled with concern.

“Hunter, I think I need a break.” She says between soft sobs. “I’m not okay.”

“Of course, but what’s wrong? Was it backstage? Was it Vince? What happened, Becky?” She almost felt embarrassed to admit what really happened.

“It’s stupid, Hunter. It’s so stupid.” She confessed.

“Becky, I need to know, I won’t judge and I’ll assure you that I won’t tell a living soul.” She always loved Hunter, for sure her second father to her.

“Me and Seth broke up. And I’m just-, I just, I’m so stupid Hunter, I should’ve stuck to my no dating wrestlers rule but I thought he was the one and now everything has gone wrong and I’m putting my job on jeopardy and I’m so sorry for putting all of this on you out of nowhere when there’s a PPV just around the corner but I can’t anymore-, I feel like I’m suffocating backstage, god, Hunter, I’m so sorry.” She wasn’t even pretending to not cry, she was just sobbing at this point.

“Becky, I’ll assure you, I get it 100%, don’t you forget that I’m married to Stephanie, we went through a lot too. Whenever you’re ready. We’ll be waiting. Don’t worry. There will always be a place for you here. I promise.” They said their goodbyes and she felt like she closed a chapter of her life. 

Safe to say that she didn’t sleep for the rest of the night nor almost the rest of the week. 

•

At the next Monday Night Raw, Rollins was walking around backstage, alone, as he was now used to, when he saw Triple H getting closer to him.

“Good night, sir.” He said while shaking his hand.

“Rollins, I need to talk to you in private, ok?” Seth feared the worst, he was the number one contender but with guys like Ricochet getting bigger pops every night he feared he had just gotten his place stolen.

“Of course, sir.”

The path to Hunter’s office was full of tension, while walking through the corridors full with WWE superstars he couldn’t help but compare it to when you’re in pre-school and you get scolded by your teacher and instantly removed from recess.

When they arrived at Hunter’s office, he was quick to offer Seth a seat.

“Please sit, Rollins. You might need to hear this while seating down.” By this point, Seth was 100% ready to hear he no longer was the number one contender.

“I’m no longer number one contender, is that what you’re going to say? Because let me say that I’ve been working my ass off for this and-“ He got interrupted by Hunter and his incredibly stunned face.

“What? Rollins, no, it’s not that. You’re still number one contender.” Seth’s face couldn’t help but get into a huge smile. Hunter feared his next reaction. “It’s about Becky.” Seth’s face dropped.

“What about Becky?” Hunter realized how much Seth still cared for the young redhead.

“She is taking a break from WWE. And unfortunately I don’t think she’s returning. I’m often not wrong about this type of stuff but on this case, I hope I am. I just thought you should first hear it from me before the media releases the news.” Seth was completely and in utter shock. He got so pale Hunter almost called the medical staff on him.

“Is it because of me?” His voice got really low all of a sudden with eyes that made Hunter feel sorrow for his both NXT children.

“She didn’t tell.” Hunter lied, his promise to Becky was a strong one, and he was going to respect it.  
“But I don’t think she’s returning. And like I said, I’m not usually wrong.” Seth was speechless.

“But good news, you’re still number one contender.” It was a dig, but Hunter felt like Seth needed to hear one. This business was worthless if you don’t have someone to whom you can share your victories.

After leaving Hunter’s office Seth suddenly no longer wanted to be the number one contender if that meant having Becky around. After all, Becky kept him going.

•

Her contract expires with WWE, and she parts in friendly ways with them. She goes by the office in Connecticut and hugs Stephanie like she was a second mother, Hunter gave her some friendly words of advice and before she could leave both of them assured they’d never be bitter if she chose to work for another company. They’d miss her, yes. But they’d never be mad about it, she was born to wrestle and if WWE wasn’t where she felt good than she had the potential to show it somewhere else. 

She left Connecticut in tears, not ready to say goodbye to her second family. But she did. She needed to.

•

One week later, after news broke she was in talks for the independence scene, she got a callvfrom a unknown number.

“Yes?” She picked up.

“Rebecca Quin?” That voice sounded so familiar to her.

“Yes, who’s this?” She asked, already picking guesses in her mind.

“My name is Cody. Cody Rhodes, and I was wondering if you’d be interested in coming to AEW. I think you’d shine over here.” 

•

Seth was home when he gets a called from Xavier Woods. Which is weird because they don’t talk half as much as they used to since Seth concentrated all his strength in getting that title off Brock’s shoulders.

“Hey.” Seth answered even if he was already thinking of an excuse to give so he could turn the call off.

“Man, I know we don’t talk as much as we used to but I wanted to know if you were okay. I saw the news today on Bleacher Report and of course I needed to ask about how you were doing.” Seth was honestly so confused, what was Xavier blabbering about?

“What the hell are you talking about, man? What news?” He listened to how Xavier suddenly chocked on his own words.

“You don’t know?” Seth was getting so pissed off.

“Know what, Woods?” Safe to say, Seth was fuming.

“Becky is going to AEW.” 

He didn’t know how it happened but all of a sudden his phone flew, breaking and shattering into a million pieces on the floor almost like his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heartbroken much? hope you all liked it!


	3. birthdays.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year into AEW and she could already tell the difference between who she was now and who she was then. She felt like good ol’ Becks once again. She made new friends and reconnected with old ones like Moxley and Jericho. So when Mox invites her to his birthday bash she didn’t even think twice. She should’ve.

“Becky!” She heard Jericho yell from catering. They became instant friends once she made the official move to the company. He had the best dark humor too.

“What do you want, old man?” They always had banter like this one. It became tradition.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s how you treat legends these days? Damn, this youth has no respect.” They both laughed at his response. “Someone handed me a package but I’m pretty sure it’s not for me.” That got her attention.

“And why do you think it’s for me?” She asked confused.

“I’m pretty sure Seth Rollins has no interest in sending me shit. And it has your name on it, so call it a guess.” He said while giving her the package. She almost didn’t take it. But he insisted on it. “Open it, I know you’re doing great but closure is essencial, and I don’t think any of you had it.” He said honestly.

•

She took the package to her locker room, sat down and stared at it for approximately 20 minutes.

She was AEW’s women’s champion, she was now the first female member in Bullet Club and every wrestling podcast calls her the most talked about free agent. She had surpass Will Osprey. Who she never really took much liking too if she’s to be honest.

So why was she still behaving like a lovesick teenager when it came to this package? Why would he even send one after almost one year of not speaking to each other.

From what she knew, he had moved storylines and was now working together with New Day. He seemed healthier and it showed he had moved on from Brock Lesnar. Either way, he was still the one Brock wanted to have and humiliate. So they still battled, at least when Brock had the dignity to show up.

She’d be lying if she said she didn’t watch his stuff. He’s the best pro wrestler she knows, and even if it hurts her to admit it, she feels a little bit better knowing he’s okay and doing well. Even after everything.

So twenty minutes later she opens the package. She opens it to find a letter and a framed picture of them both, one that was taken at his house by Joshy. She was smiling so hard and he was lifting her up with a smile that shows how much love he once had for her. She didn’t tear up to that. She just felt genuinely confused. Why? 

She was yet to read the letter. She was finding some motivation. Would this hurt her? Was he just sending her this framed picture because he didn’t want it at his house anymore?

She grabbed the letter, took a deep breath and started reading it.

Dear Becca, 

It’s been a long time since we last talked. I’ve been watching you grow on AEW and becoming the woman I always knew you had the power to be in WWE. When I first heard of your move to All Elite I thought I was never going to see you again, that I’d lost you forever. And I guess I did. 

I see everything. All your promos, your matches and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t watch your interviews.

I’m not proud of the person that I became once Brock Lesnar finally got to me. The fans think what we do is fake but only God knows how some people can actually get into your head and make you think you’re worthless. You never once made me feel like I wasn’t worth all the glory I used to have. I used to be draped in gold all the time even when I didn’t have a championship with me. You were all the gold I needed.

Every time you were with me I was better, you kept me going. I know you’re on fire over there and I know you don’t want to see me. I hurt you so much. But please know, that all those words I said, I never once meant them. You never held me back, you pushed me forward. Rebecca, you deserve all the glory you now have achieved.

Since we broke up, it’s impossible for me to move on, I don’t want anyone else. And I get it if you’re done with me for good. But I miss you.

I’d love to see you.

So please, if you think I’m worth of your time, my number is still the same. I miss you so much.

I miss you and your loud red hair. 

I hope to hear from you.

With all the love,   
Colby.

•

3 months later.

Becky never answered his letter. And she didn’t keep his framed picture. She couldn’t give into heartbreak again.

She moved on, she was focused and happy with her new job. It’s done. 

She was backstage waiting for her match when Jon, who also used to work in WWE as Dean Ambrose came running up to her.

“Little fire!” He said while jogging up to her already sweating bullets.

“Jesus, Jon. How much time did your match take? You’re completely destroyed.” Becky said while laughing at him.

“Shut up, idiot.” He said between laughs. “What are you doing next Friday?” He asked while grinning.

“I’m probably going to drown my sorrows in 90210 marathons and lasagna.” She answered honestly.

“Well, not anymore. Next Friday, your boy is having the best birthday bash this world has ever seen. And I need you my AEW women’s champion there. So what do you say?” He asked her almost out of breath.

“Of course I’m going, count me in, Mox!” She hugged him briefly and then left for her match.

Only hours later did she remember the possibility of seeing Seth there. Safe to say, she was already freaking out one week in advance.

•

Friday came like lighting. She took hours to get dressed, she knew maybe he wouldn’t even show up but there was a possibility he could. And she wasn’t going to disappoint.

She chose some simple black skinny jeens, a nirvana crop top tee and paired it with some red converse. She didn’t want to over do it, but she knew she looked good. 

When she arrived at Jon’s birthday she saw the best of both worlds. Both WWE and AEW wrestlers were mingling along as if they weren’t each other’s finest competition.

When she spotted Kenny she immediately ran to him.

“Oh goodness, so glad to see you here.” She admitted upon seeing chugging a whole entire beer in one sitting.

“Becky, of course I’d be here. I don’t miss a party not even with a broken foot.” He laughed at her.

“So... I didn’t know this was going to be so crowded?” She shyly admitted.

Kenny laughed at her observation. “Oh this is all Renee’s doing, you know Mox would’ve been happy with a pack of beers and four of his closest friends but he’s turning 35 so that’s huge in Renee’s eyes.” They both laughed and then she made a mental note of hugging Renee when she sees her. She misses her a lot! 

“Hey don’t look now, but I see a fella over there that can’t take his eyes off of you, and let me tell you, he seems pretty pissed that I’m the one making you laugh and not him!” Kenny admitted while subtly lowering his voice. She could only imagine who it was.

“I’m not going to talk to him.” She said while still looking Kenny straight in the eyes, no chance would she turn her back to see him.

“I think he might start crying if you keep on ignoring him. He’s already four beers down. Bex, this is going to be a long night, sweets.” Kenny chugged one more beer and left after slightly patting her head.

She knew she had to turn around eventually and when she did, she saw Seth looking at her, his eyes showed regret and hurt. When he stepped closer to her she made a run to flee the kitchen.

Which she successfully did. This night was going to be a nightmare.


	4. encounters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth and Becky meet again at Jon Moxley’s birthday party. She ignores him like he’s the plague while he follows her around like a lost puppy, even if that meant embarrassing himself in front of the entire wrestling industry. So when he thinks Becky and Kenny Omega are a new thing he frowns himself in beer.   
> Becky would never think her evening would end with holding Seth’s hair while he pukes but hey, there’s a first time for everything.

After dodging Seth, Becky went into the spacious living room and sat down next to the Young Bucks who were already making fun of The Revival for 15 minutes. As she sat down she couldn't help but to feel that Cody needed to tell her something.

"Hey." He whispered when he sat down next to her.

"Hi." She was fidgeting with her cup not really drinking any of it. She just wanted to leave by this point.

"Word of advice, don't get yourself in a mood. He'll think you're heartbroken and that you can't live without him. Show him how wrong he is." He admitted, so they were going to talk about Seth right here? In his best friends living room? Damn.

"I don't want to make him sad though. He was an asshole to me but I don't need to do the same to him. I just-, I don't think I can trust him ever again. He left me without even blinking. Fuck Cody, we were together for over a year and one day he felt like he didn't need me anymore. That's fucked up." She never said that out loud either.

"Kid, I know Seth Rollins very well, my father loved him just as much as he loved you and I'm pretty sure for what I've seen of him at NXT when he used to watch your matches and come down so he could "see his competition" that he loves one thing more than wrestling, and you might not believe it now, but it's you Becks. And I'm not telling you to forgive the asshole, I'm definitely not, he deserves your cold shoulder but I'm just saying don't think it wasn't hard on him either." She was left speechless. Cody soon went to get Pharaoh, his dog, off Tommy Dreamer. This party had some wild guests.

She was left on the couch to think about what Cody had to say when she felt hand on her shoulders and she prayed that it wasn't the Seth.

"Becks?" Renee asked.

"Renee! I'm so happy to see you." Both the blonde and redhead gave each other a huge hug. And the blonde took the opportunity to sit down next to Becky and ultimately catch up.

"How've you been?" Renee asked sincerely.

"Better, I'm doing better. I thought I wouldn't be able to hang with these independence junkies for more than one month but I love this." She told Renee with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm glad. You know Becks, I hate to do this but you know how Rollins is probably my husbands lover." And even after everything that got a laugh out of Becky. "And, I don't want to put this on you because I know how much of a douche he was and how what he did has no forgiving whatsoever but, he's a mess, Becky." Becky looked at Renee and saw how the girl was genuinely worried for Seth.

"I know Mox won't tell you this because he hates getting himself in the middle of things. Especially when it comes to Seth, those two have a very strong bond but even Jon tells me that every time he sees you backstage he feels like he should tell you." Becky knew that coming into this party would revolve around her past relationship but right now, she feels like she isn't ready to dwell into that again.

"Renee I don't kno-" she got interrupted by the blonde's sad eyes.

"Becky, you don't need to go back to him, we would never ask you something like that but please listen to what he has to say. He's such a mess these days, his matches have so many botches, he doesn't sleep, he misses out on house shows and you know house shows were always his favorite, his promos are trash and he forgets them on live TV, he hardly does anything and I'm not wrong when I say that the only reason why he's here tonight is because in his mind there was a chance at seeing you again. Please talk to him, Becks." Becky was heartbroken at the thought of Seth like that. He'd always been her hero, always so composed, did she really get him into this state? 

"I'll see what I can do." Their conversation was cut short after Mick Foley jumped from the stairs to a table full of cups and cakes. That certainly lighted the mood.

•

Seth had a million friends at this party and all he could do was stalk Becky. He was following her around like a pup, he saw her talk to Cody which made him mad and ultimately saw her hug Renee which made him mad again because he wants to be that close to her, and she won't let him. And rightfully so.

As the party went on everyone kinda saw how distracted Seth was. He was straight up just following Becky with his sad eyes. He was about to follow her once again when someone grabbed him.

"God, Moxley, you scared me." He said after tuning his back around.

"You need to stop, man." His best friend told him.

"Stop what?" He didn't know what he was doing wrong, he wasn't even doing anything.

"Following Becky around, man. You know she's uncomfortable and you're still doing this." His friend admitted.

"I just need her to listen to what I have to say. I was so wrong and I know she won't take me back but I just want her to know that I regret everything that I did." Seth told Jon with the up most honest face he could ever have.

"I don't think right now is the time, Seth." His friend told him.

"Well, if not now, when? I send her a thousand of letters with no response, I hardly ever see her, she's on an another different company just like you. I never get to see her and now that I have this shot you're telling me, now is not the right time? Should I wait until I'm fifty? Because you know damn right I would." Seth practically yelled. Some wrestlers were watching their interaction curiously but they could only guess what the two were actually talking about, either way, it didn't take a genius.

"Fine man, but if she says no, you drop it." Jon left, leaving Seth in the kitchen with a beer that was already too dead for his own good. 

•

Becky and Kenny had the funniest friendship, she heard him talk about Kota, which she was pretty sure he was in love with even though he never really told anyone and he'd hear her complain about Seth. Like she said, the funniest friendship.

"Bex, he's already downed like 12 beers, I think he's starting to think we're an item." Omega said while looking over his shoulder. He was finding this to be so amusing, she wasn't though. She never saw amusement in Seth's pain.

"I think I'm going to talk to him." Kenny looked dumbfounded.

"What? No, no, no, no. That's so not the right strategy. You need to make him more jealous." Becky never thought of that. Make Seth jealous? She never really saw the point in making him jealous. He was the one that broke up with her after all.

"He's not jealous. He broke up with me." Kenny laughed right at her. That was a bit insulting.

"Little fire, the man has been following you around since he first laid eyes on you here, his sad little face while you talk to all your new AEW friends is iconic, he's five minutes away from crying just because I'm here with you making you laugh at my stupid jokes and you're telling the Grand Slam Champion of the WWE isn't jealous? Becky please, if he could suplex me into a table right now he fucking would." Maybe Kenny was right. He was jealous. But why? That got Becky pissed. He breaks up with her in the most cruel heartbreaking way, and now he's jealous? That makes absolutely no sense.

"So what do you suggest that I do?" Becky replies and that made Kenny's eyes shine brightly.

"First, I'm going to put my arm around your shoulders. And then I'm going to kiss your forehead. And with those simple things, you tell me who was right and who was wrong about mister Rollins being jealous." And so he did, in the most friendly way too. She found it funny how of all people Seth would be jealous of Kenny, who she was 98% sure was gay and totally over the moon with Kota Ibushi.

When their little act was over Kenny turned to see if Seth was still around, he let out a huge laugh and Becky was curious to know what had happened.

"What?" She asked.

Kenny was still trying to find his breathing after laughing so much.

"The dude left." Kenny said between laughs but Becky didn't find it the least funny. She was completely embarrassed at what she'd just pulled. She never wanted to hurt him. She never thought she'd do it either.

•

Seth was so drunk. He was now with his WWE friend circle. All chances of talking to Becky completely crushed after he saw her with Omega. They were probably a thing now. And because of him, because he let her go.

His friends were drunk too but a cooler drunk than him, they were all having laughs and making jokes while Seth was two minutes from blacking out.

He started running to the corridor so he could find the nearest bathroom and still could hear Strowman from the balcony calling him a "lightweight". While running he crashed into someone but didn't give it two cents and kept on his search for the toilet.

•

Becky was about to leave, she was tired and she was ultimately feeling the shittiest she has ever felt since leaving the WWE.

She was making her way into the hallway when she saw Seth running for his life, she first found it absolutely adorable but when he crashed into her and didn't even recognize her she could tell how drunk he really was. And Seth never got drunk so he was probably going to puke all his insides in the nearest bathroom.

She knew that the best that she could do was to leave and let him deal with it alone but something made her follow him into that bathroom, close the door so no assholes took pictures of WWE's face of the company and then leaked them for their own amusement. She held his hair and patted his back, she never thought her night would end up like this. Either way, it could be worse.

She kneeled beside him and told him, "Shh, it's okay, it's okay, I'm here."

"No you're not." He replied in a groggy voice still kinda of unconscious from all that puking.

"Yes I am, here drink some water." As she was taking the water battle from her purse, she was interrupted by his drunk thoughts.

"Why are you ignoring me, Becky?" She knew he'd probably forget this so she kept pushing for him to drink the water and be quiet.

"You know, I love you so much. I write to you everyday. I love you so much, Becky." She should've left then and there but he looked so vulnerable.

"I know, Seth. Please drink the water. You have a show tomorrow." She knew he had a show tomorrow. She still cared.

"I don't care, Becky." He was rolling his tongue and his voice was the voice of a man that took one to many beers.

"All I care is that you're here with me right now. You're so beautiful. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I hope Kenny treats you the way I should've treated you. God, how could I be such a dumb fuck. I cared more for that stupid title when you were all the gold I wanted. I love you so much, Becky." Even with him almost black out drunk on a bathroom floor with puke all over his shirt, she still managed to see why he was the love of her life. Even if it didn't work out.

"I'm not with Kenny, Seth." He suddenly looked like a little boy on Christmas morning. His reaction made her softly laugh.

"Becky that's amazing, you're way too beautiful for that stupid idiot. Damn, you're way too beautiful for me. Please tell me you read all my letters, I know I'm an annoying ass but every time we're touring Europe I always see something that reminds me of you and I feel like I should share it." He was leaning against the bathroom floor and his hands reached out to her hands. She lets him.

"I read them, Seth. I just, don't reply." His face fell again. But he understood.

"I get it, of course, I get it. I'm happy you read them though. That's really nice of you." He was so drunk and adorable. She should've seen this coming.

"Becky, I know you probably moved on even if it wasn't with Kenny but, I just, you need to know, ever since we broke up I haven't hooked up with anyone, I just, you were it for me, red. It's just, damn, I don't see myself with anyone else, and all my friends say I'm this grumpy idiot because I haven't had sex ever since we broke up but honestly Becky? Really, honestly, Becky?" She was softly laughing at his cute reactions and faces. "I'd rather die than touch another women that's not you. Damn right, I'm all yours even if you don't want me anymore." She knew he was drunk and that he probably wouldn't remember this tomorrow and everything would go back to how they were but she let out the softest of relived sights.

"I haven't either, Seth." His drunk faze seemed to fade away and his eyes turned black and then softened. He wouldn't lean into her because of how he stank of puke but he could only caress her hand and straight deep into her eyes.

He was once again about to talk to her when the bathroom door came flying open.

"Seth! God damn, man. We thought we'd lost you." Jimmy Uso came into the bathroom almost half as drunk as Seth was and helped him up. Even though Seth was putting up a fight about how he wanted to stay here with Becky.

"Becks, you know I adore you but we have a show tomorrow. I'm sure you'll talk again." Jimmy winked at Becky and left, with a very angry Seth.

She was extremely confused at what had just happened.


	5. alliance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When news break that Vince McMahon and Cody Rhodes are signing an alliance PPV to beat New Japan Pro Wrestling ratings the fans go wild. Especially when the card at the Alliance PPV has both Seth and Becky in it.

It’s been two days since Jon’s birthday and she still got no word from Seth. The closest thing she got was his nauseating face while cutting a promo for RAW yesterday.

She’d be lying if she said that hearing those words from him didn’t affect her. She felt hope and regret for letting herself give up on them both. Yes, he was a jackass but she ultimately gave up too. She didn’t put much of a fight, and even though she didn’t have to because she wanted to respect his decision, she’s starting to feel like if she had done something to make him understand her side she’d be still with him. Then again, she wouldn’t be thriving in the indies. So who knows? Life has these crazy plot twists.

Her phone rang and got Becky out of her trance. It was Cody.

“Hey Beckster! How are you?” He was always such a nice guy, she never understood how he handled so much pressure.

“Fine, a bit tired, but fine! And you?” She wanted to know how he was doing but she also wanted to know why the hell was he calling her on a Thursday out of nowhere with no pay per views nor house shows on her agenda. And she was sure she had done nothing wrong.

“I really wanted to tell you in person but you know how Pharoah got sick and now we had to take him to the vet here in Houston and long story short, I need to tell you this by the phone.” He had admitted. Wait, Becky thought, was she about to get fired?

“Tell me what?” She asked. More confused than worried. After all, she was the most searched free agent on the wrestling industry. She’d find another company, she loved AEW but her release wouldn’t meant her demise.

“We’re doing a Pay Per View with WWE, a joining of brands for one night only kinda of thing. It’s going to be named Alliance and we’re thinking about it being in a few months. You’re on the card as a defending champion. Are you ok with that?”   
She wasn’t. She definitely wasn’t. Not because she didn’t love the WWE, she idolizes almost everyone there but she didn’t know how to face Seth. Were they on speaking terms now? Or back to ignoring? 

Seth was chasing the Universal title while Becky was defending hers. They had to see each other sooner or later. She had no response whatsoever for Cody.

“Becky?” He called for her again.

“Uhm-, sorry, yeah, that’s just a lot to take in, not going to lie. But yes, I’m so in. I miss them all.” Cody laughed at her uncertainty and told her he understood everything she was feeling, he too had thought about this decision for almost six months. He came to love the idea after Mox’s birthday seeing how almost everyone kinda falls into place with everyone. They work on different companies but their love for the industry is so much bigger than a paycheck. And that shows.

“And Becky, we had this idea, the arena will have its tradition ring but on the front lines of said ring we’ll have the AEW roster on one side sitting down watching the matches and on the other side the WWE roster. So instead of having you guys backstage we’ll have you out there so the fans can see your reaction. I’m just warning you guys because I don’t the fans to record your reactions and then take them out of context, you might be bored and someone might be doing an entrance and then next thing you know, the wrestling marks will tweet that you no longer find WWE interesting. Do you get it, Becks?” Well, she did but she didn’t want to do that. If she had to see the matches then she’d have to stay for Seth’s one and that’s just torture. She won’t be able to hide the worrying she still gets on her face every time he almost wrongly puts down one foot. So there’s that. And then she got even more nervous at the thought of him seeing her match.

“Yes boss, got it.” She thanked Cody and said her goodbyes while immediately calling Charlotte, if there’s something great about this ‘alliance’ PPV is that the blonde and redhead will finally see each other again.

•

Seth has been freaking out for over two days. He’d been so drunk and now he only half remembers what he said to Becky at Mox’s party and the things he said weren’t the best for someone who probably was trying to move on from him. He could’ve had a different approach than to just puke in front of her while kneeling next to a toilet but hey, he always liked to do stuff differently.

So when he got a call from Heyman he didn’t expect it. Heyman was a great man for the business, don’t get him wrong, he’s the general manager of Raw and he’s Lesnar’s advocate, and while being Lesnar’s advocate he still gives advice to all the guys backstage about how to handle the beast that Brock is. But Heyman is just like Seth, when he’s involved in a storyline he often hates breaking kayfabe and calling his client best adversary is shattering kayfabe to pieces.

“Yes, Paul?” He asked confused.

“Rollins, hey. I have some news. News that Vince and Hunter were too big of a chickens to tell you, so they asked me instead.”

“And what are those news you must tell me?” Rollins was sure Heyman was just taking the piss on him.

“Listen to me carefully cause I won’t repeat it and I won’t take no’s either, Rollins. In a few months, AEW and WWE will join for one night, a PPV called Alliance, where everyone that’s everyone in this business will be there. At the front line of the ring, each company will have a side, so instead of the roster hanging backstage, you’ll see the matches just like you were fans, obviously on your respective sides. You will take on Bray Wyatt, and maybe Brock might show up but I highly doubt it. Either way, I’ll warn you, Rollins. Get ready, it’ll be a rollercoaster, especially for you. Ms. Lynch will be there, or Ms. Knox if you prefer, either way, I expect you to behave.” And when Rollins was ready to burst with doubts and questions he hung up.

“Fuck.” Rollins said under his breath.

•

Since it was a PPV that meant arranging stuff and while the whole “we’re separate brands” was cute, if there wasn’t any interactions between the different athletes on said different brands, the fans would be really pissed. 

So they had to schedule everything and arrange all the details. That also meant reuniting both rosters on one place. 

To Becky that just meant facing Seth again after knowing he still loves her. That just meant a headache, really.

When Becky got her letter about scheduling the matches, the interruptions, the promos, she almost puked her insides out. She was going to be facing not only Seth but the whole company she left behind. And even though there was no bad blood she couldn’t help but to feel sad. 

When Seth read the letter he only saw time and place. Thinking about the possibilities of who to find, who’ll wrestle, who’ll interfere, that’s too much for Seth’s head right now. Just the thought of seeing Becky after humiliating himself in front of her made him sick to his stomach. 

•

Alliance PPV organization, 13 PM  
Phoenix Arizona;

Today was the day where both companies would join and talk about everything that should happen in the alliance PPV.

Today was the day where Becky’d see Seth again. She was so nervous, more so because of everyone that surrounded them. Almost all of the roster knew they’d slip ways in every way but amicable and now they’d be together in front of them. Should she greet him or ignore him? She didn’t know what to do after the bathroom incident. She thought he’d reach out but like she thought, he’d forgot it.

Her phone rang and she went to pick it up immediately.

“Becky!!” Someone yelled from the other side of the line. She heard three female voices. Her best friends, Sasha, Bayley and Charlie.

“Hey girls!” She answered happily.

“At what time will you be at the arena?” Bayley asked. She missed Bayley so much. Yes, they remained best friends but she knew Seth confided a lot in Bayley, so she installed a bit of a distance between them both.

“Well it’s eleven and they told me to be there by one in the afternoon, so, I’ll be there soon girls!” She answered.

The aqueles from the other line made her smile like crazy. She missed them so much.

•

As the hours passed she found herself stepping foot into the arena, accompanied by Kenny and Marty Scurll, the tree of them had become an unstoppable duo, even more now since Becky joined Bullet Club. The OG one nonetheless.

When she entered catering she felt extremely claustrophobic. Everyone was there, Baron Corbin, Big Show, Corey Graves, Cody Rhodes, her new friends, Tessa Blanchard, The Young Bucks, such a weird mix of people at catering that all she wanted to do was escape. 

After a bell that indicated all of the wrestlers to go to the ring into their respective sides so they could proceed with the meeting / organization of this million dollar PPV she couldn’t help but noice Seth hadn’t showed up.

•

Rollins was late. And not on purpose, definitely not on purpose. He didn’t sleep last night from the nerves and now he was sure that being late to one of the most important meetings in the wrestling industry is probably the least subtle things he’s ever done.

When he enters the arena he sees how catering is already closed and from the screen he can see every wrestler lined up at the ring with their respective sides while Hunter and Cody give speeches. And now he has to walk down the ramp knowing he’s late and everyone will be watching him.

Great.

Even better is how it didn’t take him two seconds to spot the cute orange hair in the middle of all those people.

•

Becky was extremely focused on Triple H’s speech when all of a sudden she sees how Hunter Just begins to laugh like a nut job. She looks to where he seems to be looking and can only see Seth walk down that ramp, red from embarrassment.

“And now coming to the ring, from Davenport, Iowa, he’s not the Universal Champion because he can’t wake up on time, Seth Rollins!” Hunter says while laughing. Everyone seemed to be laughing too. Even Becky looked at the ground with a small smile. He was so flushed, it was cute. 

When she looked up, Hunter had already moved on and kept saying the rules to the ppv but all her eyes could see was Seth’s. They locked eyes almost immediately. And even though they stood on different sides, it was as if the hundreds of wrestlers in that arena had disappeared and only them remained.

Hunter kept talking about the rules and guidelines to the PPV and the most exciting part was yet to be reveled. 

“So, everyone, it’s time for the fun part. The matches.” Cody said with a huge grin.

“Some matches will be inter - company. That means WWE wrestlers will fight AEW wrestlers.” He said shortly after.

“First match on the card will be Ricochet against Marty Scurll.” Everyone clapped along and both wrestlers yelled in happiness at the same time.

“Jon Moxley will face Adam Page and Roman Reigns will interfere after Adam Page brings Chuck Taylor and Cima in his favor.” Everyone clapped and laughed along while Omega yelled “I know where NXT is”. He was clearly making fun of AJ Styles and everyone was smiling so hard even AJ.

“But that’s right, I do know where NXT is!” Everyone was laughing really hard at AJ’s cute annoyed face.

“And now the exciting part, Allie, Bea Pristley and Rebecca Knox will face Charlotte, Sasha and Becky.” In AEW Becky was also part of a tag team with Allie and Bea. They were her closest friends there. And even though she was also in Bullet Club, the time she spent with them can’t really be compared.

“Yes!” She heard Charlotte yell from the other side.

“You’re gonna get your ass kicked, Becky!” Sasha yelled too right after with a huge grin on her face.

She couldn’t help but find it funny how the wrestlers interacted, they were all into every match that was about to happen.

She made the mistake of looking into Seth’s direction and saw how serious he looked.

“But that’s not all, after the match is over, Allie will go for the pin on Sasha and Rebecca and Bea will be on the sidelines. Awesome Kong’s music will hit and she’ll attack Rebecca meaning she’ll be going for the title.” Rebecca got as serious as Seth. She didn’t like that one bit.

Tessa also scoffed. She was supposed to be the number one contender to Becky’s title. She felt for her.

“Awesome Kong will be hitting the facebuster and then leave, is that okay with you, Knox?” Cody looked at Becky expectantly. 

“Yeah, I guess.” She answered shyly. All eyes on her.

“Ok, great, moving on.” Cody said. She looked one more time at Seth and saw how distressed he looked while watching the ground. 

“Seth Rollins will be facing Bray Wyatt, and will be interrupted by the Bullet Club halfway through. We wish it’d be Lesnar the one that interrompestes said match but unfortunate because of scheduling conflicts he can’t be present.” Everyone laughed at that. Every single wrestler laughed at that part timer. And that said a lot. Becky looked at Seth and saw how he didn’t find it funny. Not one bit.

“The interruption won’t be an attack. It will be kinda of an invitation, the lights will go out the theme will hit and some members will be standing in the ring facing Seth while he still lays on the ground. When he steps back into his feet you’ll handle him a Bullet tee shirt. Hopefully the fans will love it. It doesn’t mean you’ll join it though. It’s just a representation of an invitation.” Every one seemed to love the idea. Becky was happy for him until she remembered she was a bullet club member. 

“The members that’ll be standing in the ring with Seth will be, Jon Moxley, you’re the one that’ll give him the tee. Marty Scurll, Cody Rhodes, The Young Bucks, Kenny Omega, Jimmy Havoc and of course our girls, Allie, Rebecca and Bea.” Everyone kinda of “huhuh’d” at the statement Cody said. They all knew the fans would love to see Becky and Seth together again. It’s the greatest marketing strategy they could pull. When she looked to see if Seth was fond of the idea, he was nowhere to be found.

•

The meeting was over and everyone had already left the arena. Becky was still wandering through catering though. She liked to be the last person to leave, it makes her feel as if she didn’t loose anything. 

She was putting her bags on the ground to open the door when someone opens it for her. She turns around to say thank you and sees him.

Seth Rollins. In all his Croasfit glory. Sweaty and tired. Still looking like a million bucks.

“Thank you.” She whispered still looking at him with a huge hunger in her eyes. She wanted to kiss him so badly. She’d never admit it but she missed him so much.

“Yeah, anytime.” He also whispered however he didn’t move. Neither did she. They just stood there looking into each other’s eyes.

“You look good, Becks.” He said, eyes turning black.

“Thank you, Seth.” She said flustering hard. She knows she should be pissed at him but a girl can go so far. And it’s not like she forgave him, she’s just human. And he’s shirtless for crying out loud.

“About Jon’s birthday, I’m sorry-, if I made you uncomfortable with all that declaring my love for you. Maybe I pushed it a bit.” She laughed at how red he suddenly got.

“It’s all good, don’t worry, every girl likes to listen to that once in a while.” His eyes got sad all of a sudden and Becky didn’t know what she did wrong.

“I’m sorry for all that time when I didn’t tell you how much I loved you. I was too focused on that part timer. I wish I had told you everyday how you were the love of my life.” She didn’t know how to respond to that. So she just nodded and looked at the ground.

“So... Knox, huh? Quite the name.” He said with a huge grin on his face.

“One gut once told me it fit me.” He laughed out loud. It had been him. He once told her Knox was such a better last name than Lynch. He was right. So she used it. And now he has swelling in pride.

“I’m glad you like it, Becks.” He whispered slowly grabbing her hand.

“I love it.” She wanted to say ‘I love you’ but she didn’t feel like it would do both of them any good.

“I’m really excited to share the ring with you again. Even if for some random minutes. I was the happiest when we did all those house shows together, you made me the best, Becks. I truly was the happiest man on earth when I was with you.” 

She wanted to lean in really badly, so she did. His breath hitched not expecting her to be receptive of his move towards her.

When he was about to lean forward too and connect both their lips, she stepped back. She remembered him yelling at her, blaming her, making her feel useless. He saw how her eyes were full of fear and his turned even sadder.

“Becky, pleas-,” She looked up at him, feeling confused as hell, backing up slowly.

“I’m sorry, I just, I can’t.” And she left.


	6. saudade.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a trip to Portugal Seth finally finds the meaning of the word ‘saudade’.

He went on tour. European tour. He used to love touring, either way now he resented it. Everything he saw, everything he experienced, he wanted to share it with her. And he couldn’t.

After touring Madrid and Barcelona in Spain, the last stop came to Lisbon, Portugal.

He was excited for it to be their last stop finally meaning a return home. But he soon fell in love with Lisbon.

From the really loud street music and magicians. The huge beautiful river, the combination of old and new architecture mixed with such huge colorful walls of art. He went out with a small group of wrestlers to eat something before finding a gym to train in before the the show. 

The food was absolutely amazing, he’d never seen anything like it. He found himself snapping pictures of everything, he hoped for a chance of showing her his new favorite place.

While strutting the Portuguese streets he couldn’t help but to stop at a souvenir store. He went in and saw everything from snow globes to fridge magnets. He saw something though that he couldn’t quite place what it was. 

‘Saudade” a huge blue and white plaque in mármore reflects the word, and even if he didn’t know what it meant, the word had affected him.

“Sir, can I help you?” The owner of the store approached him after seeing Seth look so longingly after the plaque.

“Well, yes, hum, what does it mean?” He asked shyly. 

“Oh, well, this is the only Portuguese word that doesn’t have a translation, it’s such a strong feeling that they couldn’t quite get an English word to do the job. It’s a feeling of strongly missing someone, missing everything about them, their hair, their smell, their weird catch phrases. They leave and then you only have ‘saudade’.” The older man, owner of the store, got emotional telling the meaning of the word to Seth. Maybe because he suffered a lost as great as Seth’s.

“I’ll take it.”

•

He left Portugal with a huge emptiness, he was happy because he was finally getting back home to Iowa but was it really home? He felt alone whenever he was there and truth be told when Becky was around everywhere was his home.

So once he returns to Iowa he texts her, obviously not expecting an answer but still, he texts her.

-hey kid, I saw this in Portugal and thought of you. 

Once he hit sent he went for a cold ass shower.

•

When she was done working out she saw how she had a text from Seth. The moment she opened it, she felt tears coming to her eyes.

She never responded to this stuff. But they were about to do a pay per view together soon. So they might as well be on the same page.

So she tried three things, let’s be honest, real and simple.

And then she wrote exactly what she felt.

-I miss you too.

And when she hit send she felt brave again.

•

He started at her text for way too long. He saw hope in that text, he felt exactly the same way he felt once he admitted his feelings for her back in 2019.

He answered with a very honest:

-when can I see you again?

Her response was short and truthful.

-at the alliances pay per view.

He knew he shouldn’t push it, having her talk to him was already a dream come true after all that shit he pulled on her but he couldn’t help it. It’s almost as if he needed her to breath.

-can we talk there? I really miss you, Becca.

-I don’t think that’s a very good idea...

-I know I don’t deserve it but at least tell me how the things are going, if you’re enjoying yourself, how’s life in ROH and AEW, how are you getting by? Has your favorite animal changed? Please Becky tell me anything. 

-I’m good Seth, don’t worry. If I’m ever in trouble, I’ll tell you.

He read that with a huge pain in his heart knowing fully well that that was a lie. Either way the next text he got next made his day.

-You know for a fact my favorite animal will never change. Pugs are for life.

•

Alliances PPV

Once Seth arrived to the arena, he felt more nervous for it then for his match at Wrestlemania.  
He was in the independence scene again. Well... kinda. He knew pretty much everyone but the fans were different and that made him slightly nervous.

But who was he kidding? The only thing that made him the nervous wreck that he is now was Becky. 

Becky has yet to arrive and Seth is already walking like a mad man. He’ll be in the ring with her and he doesn’t know what face he’ll put off. Knowing him, probably heart eyes. How can you not when Becky looks at you? 

He goes to cool off. And now if he sees Becky it will be on a ring. In front of thousands.

It has everything in his favor.

Not.

•

Becky was waiting by gorilla with the rest of bullet club, they were about to “invite” Seth in. As in a compliment. Either way she doesn’t know how she’s still standing.

“Yo, calm down, you’re giving me a headache.” Bea tells her.

“I can’t, ok? I can’t. I’m genuinely scared.” She told Bea.

“Look, Knox, he’s your ex, you’ll probably get some smart pants that will chant his name to you. Ignore it. You’re better than that.” Her friend says trying to calm her down.

She didn’t succeed. 

They watched his match, he won, glory and all, and now she has to go out there.

Lights out.

Theme music hits.

She doesn’t know how she didn’t pass out.

When the lights turn back on she’s standing in the ring with the rest of the club, she has her back to the turnbuckle, clearly being the most hidden of all the members of the club. Yet, all eyes were on her.

The chants started with “Holy shit” next to “This is awesome” with some “Please join”, and she felt light for a change.

When Mox got him the t-shirt, they had a long hug with some tears spilled in the middle. She watched with attention to their reunion, the fans went wild post hug, so much so that they started chanting “bromance”, that got a smile out of her too.

After Mox handed him the t-shirt, Seth looked at every member with adoration in their eyes, they were all clapping. When Seth laid his eyes on Becky, the crowd went wild. The chants went from “champs champs champs” to “please come back” and she couldn’t help but to smile at him. 

He winked at her and went back to thanking the crowd when she stepped down from the ring she couldn’t help but to turn around and longingly stare at him, she knew the fans might pick up on that but she couldn’t care, she was so extremely proud of him. 

•

She was hiding backstage from Tessa since she wanted to go out and Becky couldn’t even stand the idea of it after such a grueling pay per view when suddenly at the turn of a corridor she smashes into a very sweaty Seth Rollins.

“Jeez, I’m so sorr-“ when he looked down to see who had fell at his feet his voice came to a stop.

He kneeled next to her clearly worried, “Becks, I’m so sorry, are you ok? Are you hurt?” He had asked.

“Yeah, of course. Don’t worry.” She said shyly, red cheeks ruining her cover.

“I fucking loved your match out there. You’re the coolest ring of honor women’s champion I’ve ever seen.” He said with a huge smile. She laughed at his cuteness.

“I learned from the best.” She said. His eyes went soft and you could see he wasn’t expecting this type of reaction from Becky.

“That means a lot to me, Rebecca.” He said, kindly grabbing her hand and gently stroking it.

She looked down at their hands and then at him. She could read the passion in his eyes, if he wasn’t blind then he could see it in hers too.

“I have something for you in my locker room.” He admitted.

“I work here full time and even I don’t have a private locker room.” She said between laughs.

“Maybe we could share it next time.” He said bright smile and all.

She laughed at him and made her way next to Seth in direction to his locker room.

When they arrived she saw how he went straight to his fanny pack taking a beautiful plaque out. The one he had sent her.

“Here. When the guy from the store told me what it meant I couldn’t really leave it behind.” He told her suddenly with sad eyes.

“Thank you, it’s beautiful. I’ll keep it very well protected.” She admits.

“Can I just ask, how did you know what it meant? You sent ‘I miss you too’ so you must have known what saudade means?” He asks, intrigued.

“I’ve been to Portugal before. When I was a kid we used to have our vacation there since it’s really just one hour and half from Dublin on an airplane. Always really liked the world so I guess it stuck.” She answered sincerely.

“Well... and do you?” He asks out of nowhere. Which she doesn’t understand right away.

“Do I what?” She asked confused.

“Do you miss me?”

Becky knew there wasn’t any turning back now.

“Of course I do, Colby. There isn’t a day that goes by that I don’t think of you.” She says truthfully. His eyes shined bright at the news. He immediately came forward and held her head in his hands.

“Then what are we doing, Becca? Why aren’t we together? I’ve developed these anxiety attacks because I look down at my life without you and it doesn’t make sense. Nothing makes sense without you.” He says while being very close to her. So close she could almost kiss him.

“I still remember. I just, I really want to be with you but I can’t forget. I’m scared you’ll ditch me just like last time.” When he heard that a tear spilled from his eye.

“I was a bitch, a spoiled bitch that didn’t know what gold really looked like. Please, Becca, let me make you forget. Please.” He was crying and begging. She was crying too just not as intensely.

“I’ll think about it. I swear.” He knew that was the best he’d get so he nodded at her words and stepped back giving her space.

“Thank you for even considering it.” He said. 

She was looking at him and knew how much she wanted to kiss him.

“Can I do something? Something that won’t change what I said about thinking about it but something I’m just dying to do for such a long time?” She might as well ask first.

He was completely confused.

“What do you mean-?” She interrupted by smashing her lips into his. His reaction was instant. His hands went straight to her back, lifting her off the ground and pushing her against the hallway. She started slow but then their kiss was desperate and full of passion.

When both came for air they looked into each other’s eyes knowing they were it. Even if Becca wasn’t ready for it yet.

“I’ll see you around, Colby.” She said.

When she made a turn to leave he grabbed her hand so she could turn around and look at him.

“One more, please.” He said it in such a low voice she couldn’t help but to obey.

Their last kiss wasn’t as intense, it was soft and hurtful. It was full of apologies and soft whispers of love. 

Until they meet again.


	7. ROH.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth has always loved Ring of Honor so don’t think any of it just because he’s at a ROH event. It’s definitely not because Becky might hit the one year mark with her championship.

She didn’t know where she stood with Seth but she knew how she truly felt about him. She couldn’t picture herself with anyone else and that made her think about a lot of stuff.

Yes, she can’t forget those terrible months leading up to their breakup. It was hard on her, so much so that she changed companies but the truth is, for better or for worse. He went after her, he changed and yet, after all the talk she gave him about how she wanted space he never truly gave up on getting her back to him.

She loves him. And now, she has to deal with all these feelings while being kilometers away, all the way from AEW while he’s holding up his WWE championship, one that he deserves more than ever.

While being at AEW she maintained her free agent status so she still fights for Ring of Honor too. It’s nice how much freedom she can have here, not that she didn’t love the WWE but their strictness when it came to go to UFC shows or other wrestling companies was pretty much null.

She too has to defend her Ring of Honor title, come this Sunday, she’ll be facing Britt Baker at Best in The World where if she wins she’ll hit the 365 days mark. She might do something to celebrate, maybe hangout with Tessa and Bea or even inviting Kenny and Jon, but she had to win it first. 

She thought about inviting Seth but something inside her was afraid he might think of her too needy or full of expectations already. She knows he’s not like that anymore but she still remembers him this way. So she abstained her invitation to him, even though she’s been dying to see him ever since they kissed. Hopefully he feels the same.

-

Seth hasn’t called Becky. He doesn’t know what to say, at this point he might as well ask her to move in with him again and try one more time. He knows for a fact he won’t screw this up again but she’s not yet there and respects it but he’d be lying if he told you that he’d be okay if tomorrow she’d told him she can’t be with him. 

He knows he wouldn’t be able to move on. If a few years ago he’d almost accepted monogamy as a whole than he’d be doing that again. Without Becky, it’d be pointless.

He’s extremely proud of her though. She hasn’t had a title at AEW yet but she’s almost hitting one year at Honor and God knows how much love he has for that company. He essencial grew up there, the wrestler he is today came 100% from his Ring of Honor days and it makes him emotional seeing Becky stepping foot in the ring that made him.

So he went to Triple H for a favor. 

“Sir. Hello, can I come in?” He asks while slightly opening the door.

“Of course, Rollins. Take a seat.” Triple H said while standing up in his Connecticut office in WWE’s headquarters.

“Sorry for bothering you, sir. It’s just, I need a huge favor and I know it won’t be something that’s easy to accept but I’m always here for this company, never have I ever felt the need to make the change to wherever. This is my home.” He admitted to Triple H.

“Son, what’s your point?” Hunter asked him with a small smile on his face.

“Becky’s my home too. And she’s going to win her match at ROH’s Sunday’s pay per view. One year, Hunter. And I want to be there for her.” He said with a newfound confidence he didn’t know he had.

“Well, I didn’t know you guys were back together.” He said with a huge smile. “Of course you can go, Seth. She’s a daughter to me. I miss her dearly too.” He said again, this time a bit sadder.

They weren’t. Yet. 

“Thank you, Hunter. Thank you so much. Really.” 

“I’m rooting for you both, kids. Now don’t worry, I’ll deal with Vince but knowing him, he can’t say no to Becky. He adores her.” He said between laughs.

“I know the feeling.” Seth admitted. He hugged Hunter and made his way back to the hotel finding Finn along the way.

“Sup man?” Finn said shutting his phone off once he saw Seth.

“Nothing much, just came from a talk with Hunter. What are you doing here?” He asked curiously.

“I’m getting my vacation license. I’m getting married man!” He said laughing. He seemed so in love. It remembered him of himself.

“I know man but I didn’t know it was already coming up. Time flies!” Seth said honestly. 

“I know right, I’ve been so stressed but anyways, you’re coming right?” He asked a bit more serious now.

“You know I can’t miss a party.” Seth responded.

“And... Hum, sorry if this is a bit intrusive but, are you bringing any dates?” He said, with serious face now.

“Only if Becky wants to come with me.” And that answer made Finn’s smile expand to infinity and beyond.

“That’s all I wanted to hear. She’s coming and I hope she’s on your arm because I don’t want it any other way.” He said, laughing.

“Neither do I, man. Neither do I.” They said their goodbyes and Seth headed to his car.

His head can’t wrap itself over how Finn his already engaged and to be married. He feels like he should’ve asked Becky right after they hit their six months mark. Maybe they’d still be here now, together, cuddled up, watching old ECW matches. But he wasn’t going to give up. He was bringing her back home. To him.

-

Best In The World, PPV. Chicago, IL 

“Kiddo, you nervous?” Jon said reaching out to Becky after seeing her walk around in circles for approximately 45 minutes.

“Can’t you see how calm I am?” When Becky was nervous she was extremely sarcastic. Jon found it adorable.

“I don’t know, dude. Maybe after you collapse on the floor from exhaustion I’ll believe you.” He said while laughing.

“This isn’t funny. I never hit a year with any title. This is nuts.” She admitted.

“Oh is this a spoiler? You’ll be winning?” He said, laughing at her expense. She was never one that revealed the outcomes of her matches. Only to Seth though.

“Oh shut up.” She said, with a small smile, funnily enough more calm.

“Becks, you main evented Wrestlemania, you were the face of the wrestling company that undeniably is the most famous there is to exist. You were the face of their video game that sells millions world wide and you’re compared on the daily to the best hall of famers this industry has ever seen. Don’t be nervous, kid. You have it.” Jon said while his hands shakes her shoulders to reality.

She hugged him tightly and whispered her thanks. He smiled at her and gave her a smirk. She knows what’s coming up next.

“And you also dated a emo kid for approximately two years so... you’re set.” He said laughing hysterically.

“Yeah, yeah.” She said with a small smile.

“Have you talked to my little brother?” Jon asked.

Becky was caught. Should she lie? Or just come out with the truth already? Jon wasn’t one for intrigues but she was never one to tell her private life to anyone really.

“Here and there. But not much.” Not a lie. Not a truth either. But the best she could do right now.

“Hmm. Ok. Funny.” He said.

That got her attention.

“Why? What do you mean with “funny”?” She didn’t get his reference at all.

“Nothing, kid. Don’t worry. Get ready for your match and kick ass. I’ll see you on the other side, bestie.” He said, clearly imitating Renee. She laughed a bit and got her head back to the “funny” he’d said. What did he meant with that?

-

“Yo. Rollins. Fancy seeing you here.” His friend, brother really, said while approaching him.

“Yeah, I’ve been hiding. How did you find me?” Seth said clearly hiding backstage so he didn’t get any leaks that he might be joining AEW, Vince might die of scare and he didn’t want that. 

“Well, I saw a skinny jeans wearing funny looking dude and I just knew it had to be you.” His best friend said while grabbing him for a hug. They hugged like the wrestling soulmates that they were. 

“I’ve missed you, Jon.” Seth said.

“Yeah, yeah, me too. But don’t get all sappy on me, Rollins. You’re here for Becky, I suppose.” His friend was looking at him, eyebrows raised, expecting a better answer than the one Seth had invented.

“I just like wrestling, man.” That got Jon to laugh. 

“Jesus Christ, you guys really should end up together. Then it’s a just a house that’s destroyed.” He said while laughing. “How come Vince gave you authorization to be here?”

“He’s cool man. Really. I know you left on some shitty terms but they’re cool. If you ever want to come back, they’ll be there.” Seth said with shiny eyes and a hope that never really fades away.

“I bed to differ but it’s registered. I’ll be in touch with you, don’t worry.” He admitted.

“Good. Cuz I still want our triple threat with Ro at Mania.” Seth said with a huge smile.

“Like I said, it’s registered. Who the fuck knows?” He said smiling at Seth. They were best friends and not even the distance could change that.

“I have to go man, I bought tickets and I don’t want anyone stealing my seat!” Seth admitted.

“Uh, you bought tickets? Damn Rollins, you out here really contributing to our best lifestyle, thanks man. I bet Becky appreciates it too, I’ve heard life in Venice is quite expensive.” He said laughing.

“Yeah, screw you.” 

“But Seth, now in all seriousness, I hope you enjoy her match. She’s badass. And when it’s done, I hope you stick around to talk to her. I think she’ll really appreciate the effort man.” 

“I will, brother. Thanks again.” Seth said while reaching out to Mox.

“Anytime.” 

-

Becky was at gorilla. She was watching the Tag titles match when she heard the chants.

“Holy shit! Holy shit!” 

She didn’t quite grasp it because they didn’t do anything out of the ordinary, it was just a sling blade.

But then she heard one quite different.

“Let’s go Rollins! Let’s go Rollins!”

It just didn’t make sense. Why would they be chanting for Seth? He’s not here.

And then the cameras filmed him. And she could see him. Sitting in a chair next to Joshy, clearly trying to hide himself from the cameras. The fans went wild though. He seemed to commit to it now, since he stood up and thanked the fans for their chants, but he did make sign to the match that was happening, trying to get the focus back on it. 

So Becky was not okay now. 

Seth was here and she was up next. Which meant he’d be seeing her match. Maybe he came all the way just to see her match.

And now she didn’t even want that 365 mark. All she wanted was to grab him and leave. Somewhere no one could find them. And have one more shot at happiness.

When the match ended and Eric made sign to her and Britt to get into position she felt as if she was having an out of body experience.

Her music theme but she wasn’t walking. When everyone backstage made sign for her to leave she can’t really recall anything else.

She remembers stepping into the ring and holding her title up high. She remembers the chants, “Let’s go Knox!” “You’re the best!” “Rollins’s here!” And “Power freakin’ couple!” But they went in a ear and left flying off the other.

She remembers pinning Britt and hearing the roof explode. She remembers her hand being lifted in the air and most importantly she remembers spotting him a few meters away in the back, a bit more hidden that before with tears in his eyes. And she remembers seeing him mouth “I love you” to her.

Once she’s out of the ring, she slapped a few hands from the fans and fled backstage. Once there she hugged who she had to hug and made her way to Jon.

“Where is he?” She said frantically.

“I don’t know, kid. At the parking lot maybe.”

After hearing his response she ran to the parking lot as fast as she could. He’s not running from this now.

Once there she spotted him right away.

“Colby!” She yelled before he could step into his car. He turned around and saw how she was still in her ring gear, ponytail a mess with tears in her eyes.

“Wait!” She yelled again, running up to him. Once he was fully turned around he saw how she was still running and not slowing down at all. He opened up his arms and felt how she just turned to mush once she touched him. Their hug seemed to last ages but Seth wasn’t really mad about it. 

“Were you about to leave? Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?” She asked. 

“No, I was just coming here to give you this.” He said while getting out of his car a bouquet of flowers joined with a congratulations card. “I’d never leave without at least trying to see your beautiful face up close.” He said, giving her a smile that he knew she adored.

“How can you be here? Won’t you be punished?” Becky said clear worried for him.

“I talked to Hunter. He said it’s fine. Told me to say he missed you.” Becky was crying now. Way too many emotions to deal with. “Congratulations Becky, seeing you wrestle at Honor, one of my favorite places in the world, and seeing you holding up that title with a 365 mark, you’re so deserving of all of this. I’m so happy for you, Becks.” He was pulling the strands of her messy hair out of her face but she could only reach her hands to touch his while her eyes were glistening bright while looking at his.

“Colby, I love you so fucking much.” She admitted. 

He was shocked. He thought he’d never hear her say that again. “I love you too, Rebecca. More than I ever loved anything in my life. More than I love wrestling.” He said and she knew from that point on, they were it.

“I want to try again. For real this time, I’m not giving up on us again.” She said, serious eyes filled with happy tears.

“I won’t ever give you reasons for you to think you have to give up on us. Your my life. For the rest of it.”

She leaned in to kiss him, and she wasn’t minimally preoccupied with who might see it. Seth smiles mid kiss and lifted her off her feet while Becky laughed at his dorky ways. She was holding on to him for life, and when he put her down and looked at her eyes, black all of a sudden all he could say was, “Let’s get out of here.” 

Becky let herself feel her insides tremble at his low voice so she nuzzled her head into his neck, kissed it a bit and then slowly bit down on it. When she heard him moan all she could say was, “I’m waiting on your move, Rollins.” 

She immediately started laughing upon hearing his distressed rumble. He hoisted her up and put her inside his car, being so quick she didn’t even have time to film it so she could laugh about it in prosperity.

She was happy. And hopefully, so was he.


	8. hurt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day you wake up and it’s as if nothing has ever changed. Except it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter based on the song “Come Back When You Can” by Barcelona.

•

*I’ve been led on. To think that we’ve been trying for too long*

She woke up, arms around her waist, legs tangled furiously with other legs and most importantly with a mass full of hair by her neck that was itching her to death.

She slowly opened her eyes to see a beautiful hotel room and her clothes scattered all the way from it’s entrance.

She remembers the previous night, how they never really got enough from each other and only fell asleep after pretty much exhausting one another. She remembers the kisses, the bites, the moans, the declarations of love until infinity, and she’s happy.

She feels whole again. But still, she really needs to pee. So she tries as calmly as possible to remove his arm from her waist so she can hop to the bathroom and take care of herself without waking up Seth.

But she fails miserably.

After just two seconds of trying to raise his arm, he grabs her even tighter to him, mumbling for her to say put and not go anywhere.

“Stop.” He mumbles as he pulls her closer.

“I need to pee.” She says with a little smile on her face.

“Hold it.” He’s clearly still half asleep and the most adorable person on the planet.

“That’s terrible for your bladder.” She says full of reason, and knowing it too.

He sights. Not wanting to let her go. But before he does, he whispers something that she almost couldn’t hear.

“You’ll come back right?” He whispered anxiously.

“Of course I will.” She whispered back. 

He raised his arm and let her go. And for a moment Becky almost didn’t want to leave the beautiful nest that they both created.

*Every time we drift we’re forcing what is wrong. At last that voice is gone *

When she comes into the room again, he’s fully woken up already watching her intently. She had her underwear and his shirt on but the intense look he gave her made Becky feel naked.

“What?” She asked as she made her way up to the hotel bed once again.

“Nothing. I’ve missed this. I’ve missed you that’s all.” He scooted to the side so she could have a little bit more space and went ahead and spooned her once again. His hands slowly drawing patterns on her belly while his lips kissed her neck. She felt at peace.

“Why’d you think I’d leave?” She asks, in a way understand his fear but still not fully comprehending since she never once wanted to leave him. Ever.

“Because it feels like I’m dreaming. And I don’t want to wake up and realize I’m still that unhappy kid that lost the love of his life over a fucking championship.” She felt how he grabbed her tighter as he speech went along and she grabbed his hands franticly in a way to prove to him she wasn’t going anywhere and that this wasn’t a dream.

She turned around to face him and his eyes were closed. When she caressed his face they opened in a flash. Beautiful brown eyes made their way down her face stopping at her lips.

“I’m here. This isn’t a dream and I’m not going anywhere. You’re stuck with me, Rollins.” He leaned into her touch and kissed her softly. She holds his face with both of her hands and slowly crawls on top of him. Straddling him in such a way that the only think he could do was grumble and whisper ‘fuck’. 

When she went to kiss him again his hands stopped at her ass and powerfully grabbed it while she moved forward and her hands traced his abs. She stopped kissing him abruptly earning yet another grumble from him.

“Wait, don’t you have a show tonight?” She asks realizing how it’s Monday and she still has Monday Night Rollins here in bed with her.

“I’m on vacation.” Seth smirks while admiring his view. Becky in his shirt with only her underwear on top of him with bruised lips.

He wasn’t on vacation. He was in heaven.

“Back in my day it wasn’t easy having a vacation.” She says, still tracing his abs, then and again kissing his belly, while tormenting him every time she rocks back and forth.

“Never underestimate a man in love.” He answers, his eyes now turning black with both lust and love.

“Have you ever stopped?” She whispers.

“Stopped what?” He asks.

“Loving me? After all this time... have you ever stopped?” 

He went to sit straighter against the headboard, he grabbed her tights so she wouldn’t try to come off him. He sat straighter and she still straddled him.

“There hasn’t been a day that I didn’t love you. And there won’t be a day where I won’t love you.”

“Really?” She felt like a love sick teenager. No, scratch that, she was a love sick teenager.

“For the rest of my life. I will love you.”

“For the rest of my life.” She answered back.

He kissed her slowly, suddenly both had a hunger neither one was counting on having. Such kiss ended with all their clothes scattered on the floor again and the last words that came from Becky’s mouth was ‘Please, Seth”

*Please take your time. But you’ve got to know that I am taking sight. Oh you look good with your patient face and wandering eye. Don’t hold this war inside*

They woke up around noon this time to the sound of Seth’s phone while they limbs tangled together again in sweat and covers.

“Mmm. Turn it off.” He says when realizing his phone was on Becky’s side.

“You should take it. It’s Vince.” She whispers to him by his ear, kissing him on the cheek too.

“I’m on vacation.” His head nuzzles against her neck and he stays there not really making a move to pick it up. 

“Seth...” She whispers again, knowing she’ll win this battler upon hearing him sight. He raises his head with his eyes still closed and somehow grabs the phone off her hand and picks up the call.

“Boss?” He growls.

“Rollins. How are you?” Becky could still hear Vince, Seth’s always been a little bit deaf and put all his devices with the maximum volume. Always.

“I’m actually the best I’ve ever been.” He opens his eyes and finally looks at Becky. She flusters almost immediately.

“Good to hear, Rollins. I don’t want to impose but I presume you and Ms. Lynch have been together once again for a while now, am I correct?” Becky was actually pretty shocked at his statement. And he wasn’t correct, he wasn’t correct at all.

“Not really. Not for a while, no.” Seth wasn’t really sure where he was heading with this but he had a bad feeling about it.

“Well, I wish you the best with all of that. I hope it works out. Anyways, I do have some bad news. I can’t have you go around being pictured kissing AEW members on some creepy ass parking lot. I don’t care that you’re my top star because if Adam Cole doesn’t do it and he’s engaged to Britt who also works for AEW then you’re not going to do it either.” Seth sighted knowing he was in for a treat. Becky was already looking at him with those sad eyes he hated.

“Seth I’m not sure you understand that I’m all in for love except I’m under a lot of pressure. And if I have girls like Peyton Royce that are married to the previously known as Tye who also works there and still didn’t post anything on social media so she wouldn’t cause a ruckus and disturb our ratings then you must understand that just because you’re a top guy holding a championship that you can’t do everything that pleases you.” 

“I know, sir but it was something that really happened in the moment.” Seth answered.

“I don’t care, Rollins. You’re a great wrestler and I know I authorized your go to that pay per view but of course I don’t want you to be associated with them. For crying out loud, I love Rebecca but she’s competition and I’m the one that pays your salary. Not her. So do me a favor and start fighting for the right company. And Rollins if you wanna do the change to the other company you might as well let me know now.”

“I’m sorry sir, what?” He was speechless.

“I’m asking you, are you planning to leave WWE so you can go to AEW? C’mon Rollins I’m not stupid. You have Jon and Rebecca there. Are you planning on doing that?” He saw how Becky looked at him with a blank expression suddenly turning her face away as if she didn’t want him to read what her eyes were trying to say. 

He loved the WWE. He didn’t want to leave.

“No sir, I don’t plan on leaving.” He whispered.

“Good. Then I suppose I’ll let you go back to your vacation. And boy, keep it in your pants.” And then Vince hung up on him.

*Whoa, come back when you can. Whoa, let go, you’ll understand. You’ve done nothing at all, to make me love you less. Whoa, so come back when you can*

He turned his phone off and sighted. Leaning his head against the headboard of the bed. A killer silence was filling the room and he couldn’t deal with it any longer.

“Becky. Look at me, love.” And she wouldn’t. And now he was fearing she might think he didn’t want to leave WWE for her.

“Please look at me, love.” And when she did. His heart shattered.

Her eyes were puffy from some silent tears that made their way down her face. But she didn’t look mad, she just looked as if she regretted something. And he hoped it wasn’t their reconciliation.

“I’m so sorry.” She whispered, hiding her face in her hands. He leaned into her and grabbed her hands and kissed them.

“Baby, baby, hey, why would you be sorry?” He said, cleaning her tears with his thumbs.

“His mad with you because of me. Because I kissed you in that parking lot, because I left the company, because you went to see that match and now he might punish you because he feels threatened to loose you to me.” She sobbed.

“Becky, I love the WWE but if you think I’ll stay somewhere when they punish me for being in love then you don’t know me at all.” He said smiling a little bit at her with hopes she’d stop crying. He can’t see her like that without getting a bit emotional too.

“But... but, you said you wouldn’t leave.” 

“And I don’t want to, and I don’t plan on it. I love that company. It’s been my dream to work there ever since I was five but I love you more, and if they try and restrict me from seeing you or seeing your matches then I’m gone. Rebecca, I’ve once chosen them over you and it has easily been the worst I’ve ever been in all my 32 years of living. I’m always going to chose you. You’re everything to me, red.” 

“Do you think this will work? Me at all elite and you on WWE?” She asks still crying from his speech.

“Love, it has too. We’re meant to be. Everyone can see it. And I might as well tell you, Vince only called me because he knows it too. He knows you’re my series finale. You’re my last season. You’re my It. You and me will end up together no matter what is thrown in our way. And if you want to stay at AEW then I’ll be visiting every time that I can. It won’t be some distance that’ll end us.”

She looked at him and kissing him softly. So much so that he turned to mush at the soft feeling of her kiss.

*You left your home, you’re so far from everything you know. Your big dream is crashing down and out your door. Wake up and dream once more*

Once they came up for air she kissed the top of his nose and whispered,

“And if I go back to the WWE?”

And his heart stopped.

*So come back when you can*


	9. wins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Seth wins the WWE Championship from Brock Lesnar and sees a familiar redhead on the sidelines.

November 2021.

“And what if I go back to the WWE?”

His heart stopped at the thought of having the love of his life back with him. He wouldn’t lie, that’d be amazing. The road trips, the laughs, having her presence with him 24/7, getting back to being the happiest person he ever was once again. But he couldn’t tell her that, it was her choice to make.

“Becca... baby, do you want to? I love you, and I want you with me every single minute of every day but you hit a year today with that championship, and you seem to really love AEW.” He told her.

“But I love you more, Colby.” She said with tears threatening to fall.

“I don’t want you to regret it that’s all. I’m afraid you’ll stop your momentum, and I don’t want people to bash you for following me. I know they don’t fucking understand what it’s like nor do they have ever experienced a love like ours but they’ll still do it. I want you to be happy, Becca. And for crying out loud, don’t do this because of Vince, I don’t care what he says, I’ll watch every single match of yours. I’ll be more quick to get myself fired than to let yourself quit your dream job because of me.” Seth said while gently caressing her face.

“But it won’t work out. Distance never works out.” She whispers. Tears already falling down her face.

“Oh baby... don’t underestimate our love.” He says as he kisses her softly. “I’d go to the moon to see you.” He tells her and that gets a soft chuckle out of her.

“Ditto.” She answers with a genuine smile on her face.

“No one is going to end us, Rebecca. Not even that son of a bitch called distance.” 

“And, hum-, are we going to like, hide it? Cause you know, we never really addressed our break up, people just kinda assumed it had happened, so, I’m sorry-, I know I’m making no sense-“ Becky said looking embarrassed.

“You are making sense. I get you, I don’t know Becca, I don’t want to hide it, I just wanna marry you to be honest.” Her face looked at him in pure shock.

“What?” 

“It’s just, I’m 35, I love you to death and I want to give you my last name even if it’s the last thing I do. I’m not hiding you, if anything I should be calling everyone telling them I got you back.”

“Seth... I don’t know what to say.” She says while crying but smiling too. So Seth counted that as a win.

“Let’s play the long game, Becky. You’re gonna thrive in AEW and I’ll keep swimming in the WWE. And when we both get our goals straight and win them, let’s get married, in some fancy place, like I don’t know, Hawaii, and then let’s buy a house, somewhere nice where it has that beach you so freakishly love. And then let’s be happy. I don’t know where life is going to take me, but I just want one thing, and that’s you by my side.” He finishes it with a long kiss to her, where he could feel her salty tears. Her arms were around his neck and she was holding on to him for dear life. 

He almost couldn’t hear the soft “I love you so much, Colby” that she whispered against his neck. But thank God he did.

\-   
‘told her that I loved her, was not sure if she heard, the roof was pretty windy and she didn’t say a word. Party died downstairs had nothing left to do. Just me, her and the moon.’  
-

Wrestlemania 2022.

He was backstage stretching when he got a text from her. He knew she couldn’t be here today due to some work she was scheduled to do but he didn’t mind. They were counting on things like this to happen. 

Her text thought. It left him speechless.

“Colby, 

if the hurt comes so will the happiness. 

I’ll be here to pick up your pieces, till my last breath.

you might not have been my first love, but you were the love that made all the other loves irrelevant.

Kick his ass.”

Short and sweet, just like her, just like the love of his life.

Her text got him so pumped he couldn’t stop from smiling in all the interviews he gave until his big moment. A main event at Wrestlemania against the antagonist to his protagonist. This was it. He had made it.

And after this match, he’s going to drive six hours to Becky’s house show, to thank her, to celebrate with her and to ask her to marry him. Because enough is enough, she needs his last name.

So when he steps to gorilla, his head isn’t fixated on a new shiny title, it isn’t fixated on the millions watching him and if definitely isn’t on Brock and Paul. It’s on her. Everything is her. Like it should be.

His theme music hits and he makes his way down the huge and spectacular entrance that WrestleMania produces each year. He walks down the ramp with a fire the fans had never seen.

He steps into the ring and he’s the first one there. As his theme song comes to a stop and he waits for Brock’s to hit he looks into the crowd and sure enough, in the second line is his favorite redhead.

As Brock’s theme song finally hits, he steps outside the ring so he can approach her. Takes off his shirt and hands it to her. The fans are going mental but their eyes are connected and they don’t care for anyone else. 

She’s here. When she said she wouldn’t be. And now, he’s going to win this for them both. To make her proud of him. As he steps into the ring again he can’t hold his smile and looks at her one more time. The fans are chanting for them both instead of chanting for Brock. 

The universe are drowning in their love, and the chants are so loud that they didn’t even stopped them so they could help Paul Heyman with Brock’s introduction. And that’s something to be proud of.

-

When he hears the three count, his battered body is pretty much limp at this point. All he has is spaghetti legs, but he’s champion and soon to be reunited with Becky, so he isn’t complaining.

He gets up. The referee holds his hand up high, like he deserves.

He goes to the top rope for approximately ten seconds and he can’t help it any longer. He goes straight to her.

He hops the barrier that separates them from the fans and his arms instantly surround her. He’s sweaty and she smells like honey and milk. 

And even though the fans are going crazy with their interaction. He can’t hear them, all he can hear is how she told him that she loved him. 

And then they kissed. And you can’t get any better than that.

-

When he arrived backstage he was expecting Vince to be mad at him but he only held him and whispered words of how proud he was, to such a degree that he called him ‘son’. And now, Seth was crying again. All he ever wanted was to fit in. And he has done it.

After hugging all his friends he made his way down to his dressing room. Where he saw her, trying to hide her red curls with a baggy hoodie that didn’t quite do the job.

“Becks, I think it’s a bit late for hiding.” He says while his hands circle her waist.

“You were amazing tonight.” She said while looking deeply into his eyes.

“Because of you. That text you sent me set me on a fire. And then seeing you there, I just wanted to go to you every single second of that match.” He admitted.

“Well, here we are, Rollins.” She says with a laugh.

“We sure are.” He says looking at their feet. “You might kill me for this. Especially because I’m sweaty and still in my ring gear, but this can’t wait Rebecca.” She frowns at his statement but instantly gasps upon seeing him get down on his knee.

“Rebecca Quin, you are the love of my life. You were a museum of art and for a while I had my eyes shut but not anymore. I’m seeing you. All of it. My lonely place is everywhere you aren’t. I drown in everything that you represent and I love it. 

You are one of the rare ones. So effortlessly yourself. And I love you for it.

Please, marry me, Rebecca Quin.” 

She’s fully sobbing at this point, she also gets down on her knees to hug him and they stay there for what it feels like an eternity. Kissing and hugging. Hugging and kissing.

“Yes.” She whispers. “For the rest of my life.”

“For the rest of my life.” He completes.

-  
‘Said the night was over, I said it’s forever. Twenty minutes later wound up in the hospital. The priest thinks it’s the devil, my mom says it’s the flu, but girl, it’s only you.’  
-


	10. truces.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When pictures leak of Seth and Becky reunited once again at a coffee shop while having a severe make out... twitter explodes.

When Seth exited Black and Brave his phone was going off with text messages.

\- Big Dick Tony: is it true? what they’re saying on Twitter? because if it is, then congrats man!

\- Austin uudd: MY MAN! WITH THE MAN! LIFE IS GOOD.

\- Charlotte: pick up asshole. congrats!

\- IceIceSheamy: fucking hell. and you guys don’t tell us? I mean, I saw it coming. I almost bet on it. 

\- Joshy: They caught you guys red handed.

-

He goes to twitter to see what all this fuss is about and he can’t even control his laughter upon seeing the pictures that, even though were taken against his consent, consisted of Becky almost straddling him in his coffee shop. They were kissing, laughing and clearly feeling good about themselves after finally being reunited for good.

Seth wanted to be mad but he couldn’t. Hell, he even favorited some tweets.

“Damn... @BeccaKnoxAEW and @WWERollins making out in a coffee shop was something I did not expect to see at 9AM. But hell, I ain’t against it.“

“Like good old times. Get her back to us too @WWERollins.”

“I AM SCREECHING. BECKY AND SETH ARE TOGETHER. TOLD YOU GUYS. @wwerollins @beccaknoxaew” 

“where can I find someone that looks at me the way that Becky looks at her cappuccino? I mean, looks at @WWERollins.”

He was on a favoriting tweets roll until he got a text from the one that mattered the most.

Becca: Oops?

He laughed at her silly response, calling her immediately.

“Hey... how are you?” He asked, already missing her voice and crazy red hair.

“I’m good. I’m missing you like crazy though.” She said, he noticed how her voice was the same as his. It was longing for something they couldn’t have yet.

“Twitter found out about us.” He tells her. But something tells him she already knew.

“Yeah... is it bad?” The doubt in her voice takes him all the way back to 2019. Where she wasn’t sure if the crowd would like them as a couple. Oh how he couldn’t care less back then what the others thought. 

“They seem awfully happy.” He replies with a small giggle escaping from his mouth. “When are you going to be back?” 

“Someone can’t live without me.” She laughs.

“I’m miserable, but it’s okay, as long as you’ll return to me.” He answers her.

“Sunday. I’ll be back on Sunday, Colby.” Soft voice and he could only imagine the even softer eyes she was probably adorning.

“I can’t fucking wait, Rebecca.” 

-

And he couldn’t. He actually couldn’t. So with his free time he bought a one way ticket to Ohio. She was going to loose her title tonight and she might as well have someone there that can help her through a loss. And who else?

It was also retribution. For her to show up at his big Mania moment and making him the happiest man on earth. Hopefully she’ll like his surprise. And also hopefully, Vince doesn’t fire him.

So he gets his ticket and sits discreetly. Obviously he gets people who recognize him right away but seem way chiller than the crowd that frequents WWE events. They don’t ask for pictures nor autographs they just kinda talk to him and congratulate him. Which is odd at first but he soon starts to love it.

He feels the genuine love they have for him. And hopefully for Becky too.

And when her theme song hits he can’t help but to cheer as loud as humanly possible.

And he can’t help but to grin like an idiot when she locks eyes with him. She’s shocked but when the smile reaches her eyes he knows he’s no longer afraid of being fired by Vince.

And of course, as tradition demands he mouths “I love you” to her.

-

Once backstage he felt her collapse into his arms, eyes full of salty tears.

“Hey, it’s okay, you’ll get it back.” He tells her, his hands going softly through her hair.

“Oh Seth.” She laughs in between her tears. “I’m not crying because of the title. I’m crying because you’re here.” And when he looks into her eyes he knows he doesn’t want to ever look away from them.

“Am I that sad of a surprise?” He jokes.

But she stops him right there. She kisses him breathless in the middle of a hallway full of wrestlers. And he couldn’t care less. No more hiding.

“They gave me the last weeks of August off.” She whispers to him against his lips.

He knew what that meant.

“Then I guess I must call my parents and tell them to clear their schedule. It’s wedding time!” He finishes his last sentence while picking her up off the ground. She can’t contain her smile nor her giggles.

“I love you, Colby.” She whispers, her hand on his heart.

“For the rest of my life, Becks.” And his nose softly caresses hers. And they stay there for quite sometime. Not really caring about who walks past them.

-

WWE Round Press for 2k22 - North Carolina.

“So, I’m here with the Universal Champion, Seth Rollins.” The interview starts.

“Hey everyone.” Seth responds.

“Seth, before we ask you about your rating in 2k22, which if I’m not mistaken it’s one of the highest in all of the games... the fans have been sending questions all day and I know I’ll be killed if I don’t ask you this.” The interview laughs at his point.

“Shoot, man. I’m all ears.” He tells him.

“You’ve headlined quite a few wrestling websites because of your relationship with former superstar, Becky Lynch, now known as Rebecca Knox at AEW. The fans and I inclusive, let’s not only blame them, wanna know, you guys are back on?” 

Seth laughed at his question, he didn’t expect that.

“Well, you see, its tough because in my mind we were never not on. You see, when she left the company it was easily the worst time of my life and career combined. I was so different and not a good different. She was my rock and still is, the love of my life. So when she left, we broke up and I just remember my only goal was too keep doing stuff. To distract myself but that wasn’t living, you know? So I started trying to win her back and man, I failed terribly like one hundred times but every time she even gave me two minutes so I could air my grievances that was already amazing to me and it made my day, to just talk to her, and that says a lot about the relationship that you have with someone.” He says. 

“How did you win her back?” The interviewer asks.

“Again, tough. That had a lot of stages, the first time I saw her again was at Dean Ambrose’s birthday party and it was honestly like taking a cold shower. Everything in me suddenly wanted to be closer to her. Cost what it cost. So I made a fool out of myself but she still liked me, and then we kept talking here and there, and our connection is so undeniable that it was just a matter of time. I’m speaking for myself obviously, but I can’t quite manage without her. And I don’t want to.” He finishes it.

“I’m really happy for you, man. But it’s gotta be hard. It’s a long distance relationship now. Wouldn’t it be easier if one of you made the move to their partners company?”

“Yes and no. Yes, obviously it would be easier because it’s terrible not being with her everyday when that was something we were so used to and loved to do. My favorite time of my career was The Shield and all the house shows I got to do with Becky in 2019. So yes, it’s tough but no, in the sense of, we both decided that we chose to do what makes us happy, and if she’s happy in AEW then I’ll keep on supporting her from the sidelines. She’s my biggest accomplishment and I’ll do anything to see her happy.”

“So, we won’t see a wild Rollins appear at All Out anytime soon?” 

“No, I love Becky with everything that is in me but WWE is home. And we’re managing. It’s tough to be away from each other but it would be even tougher to be working somewhere the other doesn’t want to work because of said relationship. I’ve always said to never say never, so to be honest, you never know. But for the time being, no. Seth Rollins is the face of World Wrestling Entertainment and will keep on being the face for many years to come.”

-

When his interview finally ended he had a text from her.

“Not okay to make me cry at 3 in the afternoon. But anyways, I can’t manage without you either. I love you way too much Colbs.”

He grinned at his phone and told her he was coming home which he got a reply that could easily make his year.

“Fucking finally.” 

-

When at the airport, he saw her looking after him with a small whistle she turned around and locked eyes with him, and started running towards him.

He lest his bag fall to the ground and opens his eyes so she can crash into him. She hugs him so fiercely that her legs intertwined against his torso and her arms wrap around his neck. She kisses him passionately in the middle of the airport.

They both have been warned to stop their PDA tour but they couldn’t care less at this point. 

“I missed you so fucking much.” He whispers against her lips.

“Yeah?” She asks. 

“So much Becca.” His forehead leans against hers and they stay like that for awhile.

“Think of it this way, the distance unfortunately will stay for a bit longer but at least I’ll no longer be Quim. I’ll be Becky Lopez.” And his eyes lighted up immediately and he couldn’t help but to kiss her again.

“It fits you perfectly.” He tells her. Eyes full of love for her.

“Just like us, baby.” She replies.

-

One month later they were married and the wrestling industry was on fire with the sudden news.

Of course, they could only have seen it coming after those extremely romantic pictures leaked of them at the airport.

Either way, what they didn’t expect was the theme song that they heard at Monday Night Raw two weeks after the wedding.

And they certainly didn’t expect the excitement behind Michael Cole’s “Can it be?? It is!!! Becky Lynch is back on Monday Night Raw!”

-

the end.


End file.
